


Doctor Matt

by Inactive_Account



Series: Shouta Keith [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Autofellatio, Consensual Underage Sex, Dildos, Doctor/Patient, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Sex Toys, Shouta, Sounding, Underage - Adult/Minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 23:12:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12641247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inactive_Account/pseuds/Inactive_Account
Summary: Four-year old Keith visits Doctor Matt for a 'physical'.





	Doctor Matt

Keith clung to Shiro’s leg.

The doctor’s room was pretty scary. He hated the white walls and white furniture, with the closed windows frosted so no one could see inside or out, and the bed was even covered with a sheet of paper that made it look very uncomfortable. Keith had to stand on tiptoe to see the bed itself, which only made him wrap his arms around his brother’s leg all the more, as his little heart raced in his chest and his mouth ran dry. He worried an injection was on its way.

Matt stood in his familiar white coat, as he towered over the small child, and the big scar upon his left cheek reassured Keith a little, as he sniffed and smiled to be reminded of his big brother, because anyone like his big brother couldn’t possibly be scary or mean. The brown eyes were so soft and gentle, too, with messy brown hair hanging down until it nearly touched his shoulders, and he even leaned down a little with palms flat on his legs, as Shiro chuckled and nudged Keith forward towards the man in his early twenties.

“I’m sorry, Matt,” said Shiro. “He’s a little shy.”

“How old is he now? Five?”

“Four.” Shiro rustled Keith’s hair. “I hate to do this, but I have an emergency at work and you said this was your last appointment for the day? Do you mind if I leave him here and pick him up in an hour or so? I don’t mind paying you to babysit or –”

Matt raised his hand to silence Shiro. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a red lollipop, one of the flat ones that encouraged you to lick and not suck, and Keith’s eyes widened as he jumped on the back of his heels. Matt looked to Shiro, who must have nodded, before he handed the lollipop to Keith who practically snatched it from him and started to eat it with strong bites and loud crunches. Shiro laughed, as Matt placed a hand on his hip and raised an eyebrow with a smile, and – looking to Shiro – he nodded to Keith and said:

“You make it sound like a chore.”

“So you’re okay to watch him for me?”

“I sure am,” chirped Matt.

Shiro sighed and smiled toward the two. He knelt down and adjusted Keith’s red jacket, before brushing his mullet-styled hair into something a little neater, and pulled back to tap Keith’s nose with a playful swat, which caused the four-year old to scrunch his nose and rub at his face with the sleeve of his jacket. Shiro chuckled and removed his fingerless gloves from him, before patting the medical bed and lifting Keith high onto it for his check-up. He placed a chaste kiss to Keith’s forehead and said in a firm warning:

“Be good for Matt, okay, Keith?”

“Sure,” whispered Keith.

Keith watched as Shiro practically ran out the door, already wrenching his phone from his pocket to call work, and Matt – with a lick of his lips – locked the office door behind Shiro and gently caressed the wood with a shuddered sigh. He turned to look at Keith with dilated eyes and flushed cheeks; Keith furrowed his brow and pursed his lips, as he quirked his head to the side and wondered what Doctor Matt wanted from him. He was nervous.

There was a photo-frame on Matt’s desk, just beside his computer monitor, where Keith saw the familiar face of his friend Katie smiling back from behind the glass, and he wondered whether her brother ever confused her, too. Matt pulled down the blinds on the frosted window, before coming to the side of the bed and whipping around the curtain, so that they were encased in shadow. He pulled at his crotch, as if to ‘adjust’ himself as Keith heard grown-ups mention, but said nothing except for the perky and happy words:

“Okay, kiddo, time to undress for your check-up!”

Keith frowned. He hated this part. Shiro always taught him ‘naughty places should never be shown to anyone’, but everyone always seemed to think that didn’t apply to doctors, and every time he had a check-up for ‘insurance purposes’ they made him get naked. He reluctantly stood up on the bed, while pealing off layers of clothes and dropping them into a messy pile next to him, which Matt took and folded in a neat manner. The weird thing was that – when Keith handed him his underpants – he took a big whiff from them.

Keith dropped down onto his butt and swung his legs over the side, while Matt breathed deep from his little briefs and placed the clothes to one side, and – looking to Keith – his thingy grew pretty big in his trousers, until it strained at the material and Keith saw an actual outline of his five-inch cock. It was pretty weird, but he knew Matt was a doctor. He would know if anything was wrong, which meant that everything was okay, and so he didn’t worry.

Matt looked over his body in the shadows. Keith blushed and realised he was pretty small for his age, with blue-grey eyes big and innocent, and he hated how everyone always treated him like a baby just because he wasn’t as tall as the adults. He looked down at his pee-pee that didn’t have all the fur that Shiro’s had, although Shiro told him grown-ups got lots of ‘pubic hair’ when they became grown-ups, and it was really small and not like Shiro’s when he showered. Keith scratched at his head and yawned wide, as Matt licked his lips again.

“I have to take a photograph for my records, okay?”

A camera was pulled out of a drawer, which Matt used to take about a dozen photographs with an audible click each time, and Keith started to do poses like he saw Lance do any time a teacher or parent took a photograph for some event at school. Matt laughed and signalled for him to turn around. A few more were taken. He even asked Keith to kneel on all fours, which was odd as then his butt was on show and his little brown hole winked at Matt who took more photos of the really icky place, but he obeyed because it was for the ‘insurance’.

Matt placed the camera on the chest of drawers to the side of the bed, where he angled it at Keith and made sure it played on video mode, before directing Keith to lie down and spread his legs with his little hands grabbing around his ankles. Keith stared up at the ceiling, while Matt opened a drawer and took out a tub of some strange white gel, which looked pretty cold and thick and slimy. He pulled a face and hoped there wouldn’t be a needle.

“I don’t want to be sticked with a needle,” said Keith.

“Oh, I’m going to stick you, kid,” chirped Matt. “Just not with a needle.”

Matt pulled on a plastic glove, which gave a slap as it struck his wrist, and proceeded to coat his finger with the gel that ended up making his finger look odd like an alien, which brought a giggle to Keith’s lips. He watched as Matt reached down to part his buttocks a little, but he struggled with Keith’s position and slapped his butt playfully and told him to pull his legs up to his chest, and Keith – always one to show off – wrapped his legs around his neck instead.

“Fuck, that’s hot,” whispered Matt. “Okay, keep them there! I’m going to do what’s called a ‘prostate exam’, okay? I need to put my finger inside you to check you’re healthy. You have to squeeze out when I push in, like you need to poop, and it won’t hurt at all.”

“Okay, Doctor Matt,” promised Keith.

The finger first teased at his hole, pressing without going inside, as if it were testing his resistance, and it moved in loose circles around and around in a way that made him feel rather funny, but he kept his legs wrapped around his neck. It soon pressed inside him in a very slow manner; it wasn’t painful, but extremely uncomfortable, and Keith started to squirm even as it followed the natural curve of his body and examined every internal ridge, but soon – with a very quick curl of a finger – something was struck inside him.

Keith cried out and curled his back.

He was almost able to put his mouth to his cock for how close he bent, but his little penis was moving and twitching, as it became half-hard and tingled. Keith panted for breath, as his penis was just an inch from his mouth, and – as he breathed hard – the warm breath and moisture wetted the end and made the funny feelings stronger. Matt brushed that spot again, and this time Keith almost screamed, as he curled in on himself all the more.

The head of his cock breached his lips, which was enough to make it go fully hard, and – as the flared and red tip brushed against plump and swollen lips – he instinctively suckled upon it, as Shiro always ‘kissed better’ his wounds when he was hurt. The hot and warm sensations sent shivers down his spine, so he moaned and mewled and took himself to the root, but Matt only swore and pressed his magic spot again, and this time – overcome with feelings – Keith screamed out and pulled his mouth away, so he could cry out in ecstasy.

The pleasure coursed through him, as a sweat broke over his skin. He saw nothing as his eyes rolled back in his head, but felt a second finger go inside him where they made a scissor motion, but his body felt limp and relaxed to the point that he couldn’t care. There was no pain, but just a strange feeling of being over-stimulated as he basked in the afterglow. Matt kept pressing against the magic spot, which made him go hard again as he asked:

“I – I think my pee-pee is broken.”

“That’s normal, Keith. It means you’re happy.” Matt audibly swallowed. “It’s called an ‘orgasm’, which just means you really like me touching you there. Hey, I need to – ah – use some medical equipment now to get a better understanding of what’s going on inside you, so just relax and know this is totally normal. You don’t need to tell Shiro.”

“Can you make it feel good again? Will the stuff do that?”

“Yeah, I got toys that can do that.”

Matt reached into his drawer and pulled out a ‘toy’. It didn’t look like his trucks or computers, but instead looked like a big black pee-pee that was shaped and sized just like Matt’s, and – with a blush, as his legs started to ache from their position – he saw that Matt had let his erection out  into the air and it was hard and dripping a very weird clear liquid. It bounced in a curve to touch upon his clothed stomach, as his underwear and trousers bunched just underneath his cock, and Keith saw the heavy balls and lots of hair.

“Does that mean you’re happy, too?”

Keith pointed at Matt’s cock, as the doctor returned to his butt. He slid in three fingers this time, causing Keith to cry out with minor pain, as his other hand coated the ‘toy’ with lots of goo and made it all silvery and slippery, and Matt nodded with a hushed ‘yeah, I’m happy’. The camera continued to record with its little red light gleaming in the dark room, while Matt brought the toy between Keith’s legs and pressed the head to his hole. Matt shivered.

He removed his fingers and pushed the head of the dildo inside Keith. Keith mewled and panted and held onto his legs until he left bruises, as he struggled to take the whole thing inside him, but he was stretched well enough – and well lubricated – that there was no pain and simply an extreme discomfort and large ache. Matt pushed all six inches inside him until the balls nestled against his perineum, and Keith looked down with a flushed face to see Matt milking his cock and streams of liquid coming out from it. Matt whispered:

“Keep it in there while I get the clamps.”

Matt moved his hands away back to the drawer, where he pulled out two clamps held together by a chain, and – licking his lips – reassured Keith these were the ‘weak ones’, while he held them in one hand and used the other to massage Keith’s nipples one by one. The touch was gentle and made Keith’s erection all the harder, until both were pebbled and erect and stood out in the cool air, even as he writhed and moaned and begged for more of something he didn’t quite understood. Matt pulled his hands away and brought the clamps out.

He clipped one to one nipple and another to the other, until the chain hung prettily between them, and they hurt Keith in a way that wasn’t quite nice, but balanced out the pleasure well enough to prevent him from feeling too bad. Keith swallowed back his arousal until he saw Matt pull out a long and thin tube, which looked pretty weird and made him feel odd, and he noticed that Matt’s eyes were dilated and his cheeks red and he breathed fast.

Keith didn’t have time to ask questions, as soon one hand came to cup his erection and another slid the long tube into the tip of his penis, until it eventually stopped somewhere internally near the base. It was too much stimulation; Keith cried out and started to buck his hips, as his mouth opened into a wide ‘o’ and sought out something he could not quite name, as he wanted more and more and more. Matt laughed and yanked at his nipple clamps, sending a wave of beautiful pain through him, until he was a blubbering mess.

“Now I’m going to stick it to you,” said Matt.

He pulled out the dildo and climbed onto the bed. There was little warning for what happened next, as he thrust in to the hilt and balls slapped upon buttocks, and the squelch of lubrication echoed about the room, but this was _so much better_ than the dildo! Matt was warm and thick inside him, and – as his inner walls clenched around the invading cock – he could feel every throb from Matt and he clenched down purposely just to feel the throb more.

Keith cried out as Matt started to thrust slow and long inside him, occasionally pulling at his nipple clamps, and soon – with a mewl of pleasure – Keith bent his head down to try and suck his own cock again, with Matt taking mercy on him and removing the sound. The doctor – with white coat flapping around them – thrust hard in earnest and watched Keith fuck his own mouth with grotesque and obscene slurps and moans, and soon Keith felt the pre-come merging with the lubrication to make it ever easier. Matt spat out:

“Little bitch. You’re so fucking hot. You’re such a slut!”

The nipple clamps were pulled again, but it brought Keith to orgasm. He screamed out and threw back his head, as his back arched like a bow and his hands tore holes in the paper beneath him that wasn’t stuck to his back with sweat. He clenched hard around Matt, who roared out an orgasm in turn, and – with a strange sensation – hot come flooded his insides and made him wonder if Matt peed inside him. Come started to leak out from the sides, as rope after rope shot inside his small body and distended his stomach.

“Your brother won’t be back for another hour,” said Matt.

Keith hummed in contentment, too high from his orgasm to care, and looked to the open drawer and saw a paddle that looked like it could be used for ping-pong or something fun, and he wondered whether that could somehow make him feel good, too, as he lazily played with his nipple clamps and murmured to himself empty words and strange sounds. Matt pulled out and stood shakily beside the bed, as Keith reached for the paddle and held it with a furrowed brow. He turned it over and over in his hands, as he licked his lips and asked:

“Can you show me how to play with this, too?”

Matt’s cock twitched back half-hard again.

“I sure can, my little come-slut.”


End file.
